


New Cheesy Boyfriend

by Bluemoon140515 (Moonlight2211)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Bad Flirting, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-03 21:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12154866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight2211/pseuds/Bluemoon140515
Summary: Changkyun was a bartender in a big and popular bar in Seoul “Mon Star” In that Job he has known all type of drunks, the crazy ones, the sensitive ones, the angry ones, the-let-me-hug-you ones, the ones who developed a hardcore crush on him, the ones who drinks until the morning, the ones who lose his memories, the ones who cry for love, the ones who calls his ex lovers being drunk, the ones who fights with other customers and Yoo Kihyun.





	New Cheesy Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy <3

Changkyun was a bartender in a big and popular bar in Seoul “ _Mon Star_ ”  which his beloved cousin and friend owned, he started there above a year and he can’t deny it was fun, he could met his ex-girlfriend (Which was a big mistake, crazy girl) and his customers.

He has never been the type of guy who talks a lot, instead he’s a perfect listener, that’s why most of their customers loved him, they can talk about his problems with Changkyun and he’ll listen until the end and never but never judge them.

In that Job he has known all type of drunks, the crazy ones, the sensitive ones, the angry ones, _the-let-me-hug-you_ ones _,_ the ones who developed a hardcore crush on him, the ones who drinks until the morning, the ones who lose his memories, the ones who cry for love, the ones who calls his ex lovers being drunk, the ones who fights with other customers and Yoo Kihyun.

Yoo Kihyun was all that together and a bit worse but for a odd reason Changkyun can’t find himself hating him, this weird character was a student like him, 24 years old, tiny, thin and what people said… a pain in the ass - “Hyung” – Changkyun called for mentioned guy who was currently sitting in the bar where Changkyun was working… staring directly at him – “The main act is over there, you know that right?”

On stage were some beautiful and exotics foreign girls with big bobbies, slim waits and legs that OMG every man could get turn on just looking at them dancing in tubs with almost any clothes above, the audience were mainly man and Changkyun wonder why Kihyun wasn’t there with the rest, it was strange that bar having such acts but it was a “special night”.

“I know”– He replied taking another sips of his drink - “But I’m already watching my main act”

“What are you talking about now?” – Changkyun almost laughed while he was preparing a new drink for him, he knew Kihyun was already dizzy so he tried to joke and not take his words seriously – “Don’t tell me you have eyes on the back” 

“I’m not!” – He cutely whined and pouted, that’s a new side Changkyun has never seen before – “Is because I’m watching you!”

“Are you already drunk?” – He already knew when the oldest had enough and it was scary how well he was getting to know this man over any other customer– “This is the last, okay?”

“I’m not drunk!!!” – He pouted again – “This is Sweet… Like you”

Changkyun was already used to his cheesy comments but this time he blushed being caught him off guard. – “Okay! Give me this” – The youngest tried to take away the drink but Kihyun took his hand and softly gave it a little kiss, his eyes never letting Changkyun’s – “You’re as red as the drink!!” – He laughed hard and almost felt backwards –

“Hyung!!!” – Changkyun and his incredible reflex prevent his fall taking him arms through the bar and sat him in the chair properly – “Be Careful! You’ll hurt yourself”

But Kihyun just giggle – “Seriously! Who is the eldest here?!” – Changkyun can’t stop complaining the whole time saying Kihyun should take care of himself more, even when he was attending other customers and without noticed it was already time to close, it’s not like he usually cared but Kihyun’s disappointed face was very evident, Changkyun knew the oldest has a huge crush on him and their time “Together” was almost over, he knew about his feelings but he can’t find himself rejecting him either – “Are you going? Take care Hyung!”

“You’re so kind Kyunnie” – Kihyun gave him one of those killer smiles –

“And you’re a mess!!” – He joked and Kihyun chuckled –

“I’m only a mess around you!!” – Changkyun rolled his eyes but still blushed a little bit

“Seriously Kihyun Hyung I already told you I’m not gay--- HYUNG!!” – It was question of seconds, Kihyun wasn’t in his sight anymore but instead was laying unconscious on the floor so Changkyun jumped the bar as he could and took him in his arms and he was… sleeping?! – “Seriously you’re a mess!”

Normally staff didn’t really take care of drunken people and just kick their asses off and that could be the case with Kihyun if Changkyun wasn’t there. Carefully he carried the sleeping man bridal style to the dress room where casually his boss, cousin and friend was – “Heechul Hyung!!” – Said man turn around – “My friend just…”

“Your fan!!” – Changkyun rolled his eyes for third time that night, really his coworkers still called him like that?

“He’s not my fan Hyung!” – He refuted – “He’s my friend!”

“Already level up?” – Heechul replied using a mocking tone – “I thought you can’t stand him”

 “Past is past” – Kihyun was getting heavier in his arms so he left him in the banks that room had and proceeded to change his clothes – “I was such an asshole with him before, but he’s kind and friendly and we can talk…”

“Owww” – he cooed – “Changkyunnie felt in love!!!!”

Heechul teased him hugging the boy from behind - “Hyung! I’m not gay!” -  But Changkyun broke free almost immediately

“So… If he was a girl…” – He said with a serious tone – “Could you be fine dating him?”

“Probably” – His boss hit him in the back of the head, not hard but not light either – “Gender doesn’t matter!! Or you fall in love of the vagina of your previous girlfriend?!”

Changkyun was almost embarrassed of how straightforward Heechul usually was and even knowing him for almost his entire existence he still got embarrassed of his comments – “Of course not!” – He defended himself – “I fell in love of her personality, she was really nice and pretty and…”

“Just like him!!” – Changkyun sighed, he was ready to left and definitively that was what he wanted the most in that moment, he wasn’t ready for _that_ conversation, especially with Heechul.

His cousin helped him to carry Kihyun piggy style and as a miracle he didn’t wake up – “Wait Changkyun! He loves you and you know it, don’t ignore those feelings he has for you”

 

***

 

Now, what the hell Changkyun was going to do with a drunken Kihyun in his back at 3 fucking AM? He didn’t know where he live or any of his friends, he can’t leave him in the street or in a park either (yes, he thought about it too), so, as a last option, he decided to bring him home, it wasn’t that far of the bar and he could walk with him in the back without problem, the only thing he was waiting was his roommate, Hyungwon, stayed on his boyfriend house.

It was few meters when Kihyun finally moved a bit until he was totally awake – “Where…” – Changkyun knew he probably was confused but he can’t bring himself to explain the situation to his drunken ass

“You’re already up?” – He wasn’t in his best mood but still asked him kindly - “Are you sober enough to walk?”

Kihyun, after few seconds analyzing the current situation finally answer – “Wow!! Changkyunnie is so manly!!” – But decided ignore completely that question and started to jump in his back – “Strong and manly!!!”

“Hyung!!! Stop jumping before you fall!!” – Changkyun tight the grip he had on his legs – “geez!! Be quiet!!!”

But Kihyun just giggle and Changkyun can’t believe he was so annoying when he was drunk, like he has seen him before but it wasn’t that bad as this time, however, Kihyun stopped and Changkyun can just thanks to the heavens – “You’re so nice” – Kihyun wrap his slims arms around the youngest shoulders and hugged him tightly – “Yes, yes, yes” – it was time to Kihyun’s drunk talk and Changkyun was too tired to give him a second thought.

“And smell so good” – he continued – “As vanilla”

“Yes, Yes, Yes” –

“And your skin is so soft”  - Kihyun burn his nose on Changkyun’s exposed neck moving it lightly against the skin, making Changkyun shake for the sudden contact.

“Yes, Yes, Yes” –

“Can I bite it?”

“Yes, Yes… Wait!! No!!” – But it was too late for Changkyun, Kihyun already had his teeth in his skin, it didn’t hurt a lot but still enough to make the youngest whine– “Hyung!”

“Does it hurt?” – He innocently asked – “It’s okay, I’m kissing the pain away”

“Don’t you dare…” - The eldest didn’t listen and immediately Changkyun felt a pair of lips above the place he already bite, but it didn’t stop there, no, Kihyun also kissed behind his ear and left in every single part of his neck that he could reach little kisses, biting time to time and Changkyun only can considered his choice of life.

Maybe he should’ve left him in the street after all.

In record time Changkyun was reaching the entrance of his apartment building, Kihyun just found a sensitive place and was taking his time teasing Changkyun – “Okay Okay stop!” – the youngest of the two left him standing in the floor while he was looking for his keys, bad move because Kihyun moved to be in front of him and finally attack the other the front of his neck and be totally satisfied when a little moan left Changkyun’s mouth – “Okay man stop! If you’re horny I’m sorry go and find your own solution, I’m not letting you stay if you don’t stop right now!” – he finally said a little upset and Kihyun did what he was told but Changkyun almost melt when he gave him the best puppy eyes he has even seen and stretch his arms as a little kid asking him to be carried – “oh boy, how old are you? 2??!” –

The elder seemed as if he was about to cry Changkyun panicked– “Okay okay!! Come here!!” – He didn’t carry him but instead he hugged him tight - “Just walk a little bit please… I’m a bit tired now” – the eldest nodded and let him go – “Here, my hand” – Kihyun smiled brightly and took it without hesitation.

Kihyun clung onto him while they were walking and in the elevator was worse, his arms were around Changkyun’s neck pinning him against the wall while his lips were kissing his neck again lowering until reach for his clothed chest I bit it ‘ _okay he likes bite’_

Finally Changkyun after few tries can open the door and enter there, it was embarrassed everything happened outside his apartment but he can’t find himself being angry with Kihyun ‘ _It’s like get mad with a kid’_ now he was being shy, blushing madly and staring at the floor – “Are you sober now?”

“I told you I wasn’t drunk” –

“Yes sure” –

Changkyun motion him to take off his shoes but in the moment he turned around, Kihyun slammed him against the door kissing him hard in the lips… Changkyun didn’t know what to do at first, his lips were so soft, his hands were touching his chest so lightly and Kihyun smell so so so good. _‘Just a kiss Changkyun’_ He finally kissed back and of course Kihyun took the opportunity to deep the kiss not hesitating to use his tongue and trespass the other mouth.

It was question of minutes when Kihyun’s hand traveled down his torso and stopped in his semi-hard erection – “Okay stop stop stop” – Changkyun took his hand and throw it away of his pants –

“You’re hard” - he said as if it wasn’t already obvious – “I can help you with this little problem”

 _‘It wouldn’t be a problem if you didn’t kiss me like that asshole’_ since Changkyun didn’t react at all Kihyun moved to whisper in his ear – “Where’s your room?”

“First room at the left” – he replied while he was dragged by the eldest and took his own shirt before threw himself in the mattress dragging Changkyun with him to lie above him…

Kihyun looked so beautiful like that, semi-nude, red lips, needy, begging to be touched, with his legs opens for Changkyun and a huge bulge between his legs asking to be taken.

_Fuck, if you have the opportunity just take it Im Changkyun_

 

***

 

Changkyun woke up around noon the next day, a bit confused and disoriented but then he remembered the previous night and smile to the boy next to him before ruffled his hair and got up, it was Sunday and he almost lost at least half of his day.

After take a fast bath and dress with some pants he just found and a turtleneck sweeter to hide the proof of the previous night, he left to the kitchen  to start cooking something for lunch and when he was almost done he hear moves in the bedroom so went to greet Kihyun –

“Good Morning Sleepy beauty” – Kihyun panicked when he saw Changkyun, of course he didn’t remember anything and that moment wasn’t the best to tell him about the previous night, so without scare the other boy more Changkyun showed him where the bathroom was and gave him some of his clothes and towel so he can take a bath.

“Are you feeling better?” – Changkyun asked him when he finally exited the bathroom and sat in the small island, the boy just nodded feeling clearly embarrassed – “You sure?”

He nodded again – “Did we… we… mm... you know…” – he was babbling and Changkyun smiled fondly to him –

“Are you asking if we had sex?” – The eldest nodded again and hide his face in his hands – “We didn’t”

“Seriously?!” – He said but Changkyun can’t said if he was disappointed or something else – “I don’t remember anything”

“I know you didn’t” – he said mocking him – “or surely you should be trying to run away right now”

Changkyun was trying to joke but Kihyun panicked, taking too serious his words - “just eat” – He passed him the plate with some miso soup and rice – “Let’s talk after you finish”

“Tell me… what did I do?” – He said after his plate was completely empty, Changkyun considered lie to him to protect him of a mental breakdown… but he can’t think in anything so he decided just tell him the truth –

“Well… first you fell asleep in the bar so I decided to carry you here, then you woke up and…” – Changkyun slid down the sweeter to chose him the bite marks – “You started biting me while I was walking”

“Oh my god! I’m so sorry!!” – Changkyun motioned him with his fingers to wait a little bit –

“Then when we finally arrived here I let you down and you stated act as a kid saying me to carry you” – Kihyun wanted to say something again but Changkyun stopped him – “When we were in the elevator you pinned me and bite me in the chest”

He didn’t show him but pointed where he did it - “Then when we entered the apartment you slammed me against the door and kissed me” – Even when Changkyun wasn’t angry and his tone was calm Kihyun was feeling smaller in front of him – “later you dragged me into my own room, lied on my bed and told me to take you”

“Oh fuck” – Kihyun cursed and Changkyun chuckled - “Wait this is the best part!!”

“There’s more?” – Changkyun nodded – “Oh a lot more!!”

Changkyun can’t read minds but surely Kihyun was thinking in take a plane and fly until the other side of the world - “but to not prolong you suffer, you throw off in my bed, about you and me… I needed to help you take a bath and clean the room, change the blanket… did I told you where you where? Peacefully sleeping!” –

“Oh my.. I’m sorry Changkyun” – he got up to bow at him –

“Don’t be.. It was fun” – Changkyun stopped him and made him sit again – “Now eat, we are having a talk”

Both of them ate in silence, Changkyun didn’t want to disturb this moment but when they were over it was time – “Feeling better? I have painkillers”

“I’m okay” – Changkyun smiled fondly at him, mainly because Shy-Kihyun he never saw before and he like it – “Thank you for take care of me, how can I pay you?”

“Let’s just talk” – Changkyun said and with his finger moved Kihyun head so their eyes met – “Something happened?”

He looked at him a bit confused – “You’ve been drinking in that bar almost as long as I’ve been working there” – he explained – “I’ve never seen you drinking that much”

“Oh” – Now he understood – “No, nothing happened, everything with my family and friends are perfectly fine, even I scored +A in all my subjects… I can’t complain”

“Is that ex-boyfriend looking for you again?” – He shake his head again – “Then? I already know you don’t like to drink either, what are you thinking Kihyun… _Hyung_?”

“I just…. I just” – Changkyun arched an eyebrow, waiting for him to talk – “I just wanted to see you”

Changkyun sighed – “That’s not a good reason Hyung, you can get hurt” -

“I’m sorry” – Changkyun didn’t want to hurt him but the painful expression Kihyun had made him feel guilty, but he needed to do it

“I want you to quit drinking” – he said firmly – “And I don’t want you to come to the bar anymore”

“But Changkyun…” – Kihyun was about to cry now–

“In change” – Changkyun passed him a paper with some numbers – “This is my phone number, call me whenever you want and we can talk and got out sometimes”

Kihyun happy and hopeful expression almost made Changkyun insides melt – “Does that mean…”

“This mean anything…” – Now Changkyun was blushing – “But I’ll not rejecting you anymore… it is okay for you?”

“You’re so kind Changkyun” - Changkyun wished he actually was

“And you a mess” – they giggle – “Want to stay and watch some movies?”

“Sure”

They watched some movies, kissing here and there and cuddling in the couch under a blanket until Changkyun’s roommate came home later that and teased the youngest until he almost kick his ass, Kihyun left with the promise of meet the next Monday.

 

***

 

The Monday came torturously slow for his taste (it was just few hours since they bid their goodbyes but it feel as days for him) and Kihyun didn’t have any notice of Changkyun… he was currently with his friends Minhyuk and Jooheon who were probably the most disgusting boyfriend ever and Hyunwoo who has a small crush on Kihyun last year but he rejected him when he noticed now they were close again. He walking out of the university since his classes was finally over but he can’t stop staring at the phone waiting for a message of Changkyun almost crushing with someone.

“Something interesting?” – That someone spoke, a deep voice he knew well–

“C-Changkyun?!” – He smiled to him – “What are you going here?!”

“I study here!” – He almost laughed – “You were so busy thinking about _me_ that you never notice _me_ here?”

Changkyun was dressed totally different from the usual clothes he wear during work, this time he was wearing a bigger size pink sweater and light blue jeans – “You look… different”

“Don’t you like it?” -  He said using a mocking tone –

“I love it” - Of course he did

“A-hem” - Was then when Kihyun remembered his friends around them

“Mind introduces us?” – Minhyuk said and gave a big smile to Changkyun

“Changkyun” – he said – “This tall man here is Hyunwoo, this smiling guy here is Minhyuk, and this cute kid here is Jooheon”

Changkyun has heard so many times of them from Kihyun that almost can recognized them just by their looks without introduction.

“Guys, this is Changkyun” – Kihyun continued – “My boyfriend?”

Changkyun giggle – “This is your way to asking me out?”

Kihyun blink cutely twice and Changkyun chuckled – “Sure, why not?”

 


End file.
